My Angel
by xXInfamousxImmortalXx
Summary: Angel, a newborn vampire hybrid, is confused and conflicted with her new life. But all that changes when a certain werewolf comes into the picture. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I really do apologize for taking down yet ANOTHER story. :/ I just did not like where the last one was going so I decided to take that one down and put this one up. :D This story is post-Breaking Dawn with no Renesmee or Paul/Rachel imprint. So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or anything affiliated with the Twilight Saga. I'll take Taylor Lautner, though. :D**

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I looked in the mirror at the girl that looked like an exact copy of her mother. My name is Angelina Noelle Hawthorne. My mother had recently died from cancer. I was nineteen, and I had just moved in to my new house in Forks. I moved here because I grew up here. My house was the same as I remembered. Big, roomy, and lonely. After my father died five years ago, he left his inheritance to my mother and then my mother to me.

I never did like being categorized as a wealthy spoiled kid. I wasn't spoiled, and I wasn't stuck up. I wasn't even rich, my parents were. I am the rich one now, I suppose. I didn't go on a huge shopping spree as soon as I got the money. I put it all in my bank account savings.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked out of the bathroom having washed my face and brushed my teeth, pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I trudged down the grand staircase, the marble steps like ice on my bare feet. I finally reached the tiled floor that led to the kitchen. I looked out of the three big windows beside the breakfast table at the gloomy, gray, and most likely rainy, atmosphere that is the Olympic Peninsula.

There wasn't much to do around here. Being a girl that had just graduated, I didn't have a job just yet to occupy me. I decided to walk around outside for a bit to get some fresh air. I stepped out onto the back porch and made my way to the pathway that led to First Beach through the woods. I had just gotten into the thickest part when I heard it. Something, or someone, was following me. I froze. I took a deep breath and turned around. I was right.

A beautiful, ghostly pale girl was standing before me. She had long brown hair, and black coal-like eyes. She smiled at me, trying to look friendly I suppose.

"Hello. I'm Bella. You must be new here," She said with a voice that was smooth and flowed like water.

"Um, yes. Can I ask what you are doing in the woods alone?" I asked her, giving her a suspicious look.

When she laughed it sounded like tinkling little bells as she chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing, I suppose."

I blinked and suddenly, she was in my face, her eyes unforgiving. She whispered an apology it sounded like, and I gave her a cautious look as I was about to ask her what she was doing. Next thing I know, she's sinking her teeth into my neck. I started to feel pain ripping through me as I fought to keep my eyes open. I felt the girl getting ripped off of me. I saw someone, a tall boy that looked like her with copper hair struggling with her. I saw them run, almost vanish, into the forest going towards the river.

I felt like crying out the pain was so bad. But I was paralyzed, it seemed. I lay there, writhing on the snow covered ground. I opened my eyes and I could see the girl carried me a good way. The end of the woods where my house resided was just a small dot. I heard something else, thinking it was Bella, coming to finish me off. But it was something else, it was howling. More of them. Wolves. I was going to die anyway. I closed my eyes, letting the pain take me away. I felt something like ice on my neck that I thought was snow, but then it started sucking. Great I was going to be eaten by wolves. Just as I was about to give up. I felt something warm against my skin, picking up my body.

The pain was white hot, but dulled as what seemed like an eternity passed. Finally, all that was left was an awful burning sensation in my throat.. I started to panic. I opened my eyes. I was in a bed somewhere. I sat up quickly, my eyes wide. In front of me there were about three tall, huge, and tanned guys who looked almost identical.

"You're up."

I turned at the familiar voice. It was Jacob. The boy I grew up with, the boy who I felt like was my brother.

"Jake," I said. I jumped at my voice. This voice sounded clearer than mine, melodic almost, but I could tell it still belonged to me.

"Jake, what happened to me? I'm so scared, I don't-I don't know what to do, Jacob." I felt like crying, but nothing would come out.

"Angel, sweetheart I know you're scared. I am too. But I'll let dad explain it."

I just nodded at him, watching as he led the other boys out of the room, one of the more muscular ones looked at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

I felt a connection with him somehow. Like he understood and like he was going to protect me. I smiled back and sighed as they closed the door. I didn't know who I was or what happened to me, but I hoped that Billy had answers for me.

**So guys, there you go! First chapter :D Please read and review! Let me know if you like it or not :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off, I am SO sorry for the long wait! Busy with Christmas, family, school, friends, boyfriend, etc. Haha. But anyway, along with the story! Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Two**

"Hello, Angel," Billy said with a soft voice and a familiar smile.

I returned the smile and said hello as well, trying to be as patient as I possibly could. I had an awful burning in my throat ever since Jake came in, and I was dying to know what was wrong with me.

"So can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can tell you some things, but I have someone I know who knows it way better than I do who is coming to explain it."

I listened intently as Billy started telling me all the stories I remembered from my childhood. Stories about the spirit warriors and the cold ones.

I looked up at the opening door as Billy paused. A tall, pale, rather attractive man came in and gave me a smile. Something about his complexion seemed eerily familiar.

"Hello, Billy." The man said in a smooth, calm voice.

"Thank you for coming, Carlisle. This is Angel, and I think she wants some answers."

"Of course," The man said, smiling at me.

He came to sit down and face me. I looked up at his warm, topaz colored eyes, mine pleading for something to calm me.

"Hello, Angel." He smiled, I returned the favor and turned my full attention on him.

"Remember the stories of the cold ones?" He asked me as I nodded my head in response.

I listened as he delved deeper into the stories, I resisted the urge to scream as he told me what I was.

"Angel, you're a vampire hybrid." I took a deep breath, although it did me no good. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What's that?" I asked, confusion in my voice.

"It means you are still human, but since Bella had already bitten you and since Edward was so busy getting her off of you, he didn't have time to get the venom out. It was so strange. I got there right before Jake came, and I sucked some of the venom out. You had already started changing, but since I got some of the venom out, the only effects were your eyes, appearance, and of course, extremely heightened senses, speed, strength, and thirst."

I was finding this hard to believe. "So, what are you then?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I moved to Forks with my family a little more than a couple of years ago. We are all vampires. We aren't related, just a close knit clan. They are my family, in all reality. The girl that changed you, Bella, she is my son's wife. She's a newborn vampire who still doesn't have control."

"I could've told you that from her wanting to eat me." I mumbled.

"We do not drink the blood of humans, unlike many other vampires."

"So you mean to tell me that there are more? Also, if you don't drink human blood, then what do you survive off of?"

"Yes, there are many vampires. Many have red eyes, indicating that they do drink blood from humans. My family and I, we consider ourselves vegetarian. We only drink the blood of animals. It's not as fully satisfying as human blood, but we make do because it is more humane."

I scoffed at the word "humane." Vampires are monsters. You dressed up like them at Halloween, I never thought I would actually be one permanently. Well, half of one, at least.

"I know this is all hard to digest. I know this will be very hard for you to adapt. My family and I are always here if you need help," He said softly with a reassuring smile.

I nodded slowly, watching him leave. I waited a good five minutes before slowly getting up to look at the mirror in front of me.

I gasped as I saw the reflection. The same as it's always been, but more beautiful. Pale snow white skin, and frightening bright, red eyes. They were wide in disbelief.

I took a deep breath, and put my hand on the door and turned the knob, taking a cautious step into the living room.

Overwhelming. That's all I could think as the scent of the three boys, Jake, and Billy overcame me. The burning in my throat raged, feeling like a million knives were plunging into my neck.

I was screaming. I lunged, but was being held back. I whipped my head back to see who was holding me back from what I wanted.

Carlisle and Jake were holding either one of my arms. I turned to Jake and it's like I realized what was happening. Something like a wave came over me, and I fell limp as the burning in my throat numbed. It was a dull tingle now.

"Amazing." I looked to where the voice came from. The boy with the copper hair loomed in the shadow of the door.

"She can control her thirst, Carlisle."

"How did you just do that?" Carlisle asked me.

"I didn't do anything I just looked at who I was snapping at and I saw someone I knew and cared about and it just went away."

"You have a talent." Carlisle smiled at me.

"How did he know I did that?" I asked pointing at the tall boy behind us.

"This is my son Edward, he can read minds."

Suddenly realization dawned on me. I looked closely at the boy and realized who he was.

"You were the boy who pulled that girl off of me. The one that bit me? Bella?"

"Yes, I apologize about Bella. She's still getting used to the lifestyle."

"We should go, Edward. It's getting late. Angel if you have any more questions, do not hesitate to call or visit." Carlisle said, giving me a warm, reassuring smile.

I nodded thank you to the two vampires and watched as they left. Suddenly all the attention was on me again. The two boys in front of me were staring at me warily. I wondered where the third one went.

"Angel, this is Quil and Embry. Do you remember them?"

I did remember them. Vaguely, but I still did. I nodded and smiled at the two as their smiles grew from looking at my recognition.

I felt like someone was staring at me, watching me intently. I saw the other boy out of the corner of my eye leaning against the door frame. Jake must have caught me looking because he spoke up.

"Paul, this is Angel. Angel this is Paul."

I looked up to the boy and gave a small wave and smile, he just stared, not moving. I gave Jake a worried look and he grinned at me.

"Don't worry. He's staring cause you're just so pretty."

I jumped as I heard Paul give a small grunt of disapproval. I looked toward him again as he met my gaze with a small scowl this time, even though his eyes showed something more.

"Angel, do you think you'll be okay at your house?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I need a ride home."

"I'll take you." I turned to look at Paul and gave him a small thank you. I heard the other boys snickering and turned to see their faces. Quil and Embry had boyish grins and Jake looked a little cautious, but still smiling.

"See you tomorrow, Angel?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a hug.

I followed Paul out of the door, walking a few feet behind him. He looked back at me as we made our way to the end of the driveway where a blue, rusty Chevy pickup that I assumed was his, sat.

"You know you can actually walk with me. I won't bite, unlike some people." He said, giving me a smirk.

"That's very funny." I scoffed.

He opened the door for me as we approached the truck. I wasn't used to guys being so nice and old fashioned. I smiled at him as I got in. He returned it as he shut the door and got in the cab.

"Do you know where I live?"

"Jake told me."

I nodded, not questioning anything. We sat in silence for a few minutes, driving down the lonely road. I looked at Paul and actually studied his features. He was attractive. He had muscles, tan, dark short hair and eyes, lips...

I shook my head, telling myself to snap out of it. I was already starting to be attracted to a guy I just met.

"So is it not weird knowing that you live close to vampires? I mean what's next? Werewolves?" I said jokingly.

Paul gave a hesitant laugh, like he was hiding something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he paused, "Is this it?"

I looked out of the window at my house and nodded. He pulled into the driveway, the same worried look on his face.

When we got to my house he walked me to the door and gave me a smile.

"It'll get better," he said reassuringly having seen the conflict on my face. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long night. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said giving me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah." I smiled back, opening the door and stepping in.

As I heard him start up his truck and back out, I couldn't help but think about him. There was something about him that was odd. Like I had a connection to him.

"I need sleep," I said to myself, shaking my head.


End file.
